Violet's Fiend
by NontoxicEggs
Summary: With the new girl in school, should Vendetta be worried that she will once again have to suffer another student unafraid of her or her fiends? Or will she somehow learn to teach this neutral girl her evil ways?
1. First Day

**I had recently became fond of this adorable little show and decided to watch all the episodes and make a fanfic. =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

* * *

Violet strode up to her new school, taking in the dull atmosphere with a smile. It was recess, and everyone seemed to be staring at one girl who enjoyed herself on the playground equipment. She too stared, when she noticed that the equipment seemed to attempt to attack the girl. "Stupid girl..." she muttered as she walked over to her. "What are you doing?" she asked with no emotion as she continued to stare. The girl smiled even wider and jumped down off the monkey bars. "Ooh! Hi! My name's Charlotte. What's yours?" the cheer in her voice pointed out to Violet that this girl was an outcast. "...Viollette." she muttered. She suddenly swatted her fist at a snake-like thing that tried to take a bite out of her. The kids gasped. Suddenly, a girl in pigtails stepped out of the crowd, a giant bearlike beast following her. "No! What are you doing?!" the girl glared at Violet. "No one's ever attacked my fiend before. You should be terrified! Why aren't you trembling in fear?"

"Ooh! Hi Vendetta!" the cheery girl squealed.

"Why tremble in fear?" Violet stated in a bored tone. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a snake."

"Just a snake? It is a fiend!"

"A fiend, huh?" she glanced at the unconscious snake-thing. "Oh well."

"Oh well? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Violet. And I think you're really pathetic."

"Feh! _Pathetic?_ I will show you how _pathetic_ you are."

"Yippie!!"

* * *

After school, Violet walked home in great confusion. She was following the girl named Vendetta, but not because she was being a stalker or something, but because her house was this way. She sighed in relief when the girl took a sudden turn, and Violet was left on her walk alone.

When she got to her house, which was on a hill, she glanced behind her to see if she was being followed by something (because according to how her day went, she had encountered many fiends and had to defend herself, making Vendetta angry.) and blinked. Just as she was turning back towards the door she noticed the house on the hill next to hers and almost screamed in shock. She was pretty sure she had seen the overlord girl from just before. "...Oh... Jesus..." she stuttered, and rushed inside.

She leaned against the door, panting. She was pretty scared of this girl, because she seemed to be the mayor of the town. However, she learned that Charlotte seemed to have no fear of her, and so if a stupid girl wasn't afraid of her, why should she be? Her breathing slowed to normality as she headed up the stairs to her room.

When she was plopped down on the bed, the room seemed to spin around her. Many thoughts were traveling through her head. Mainly, _should I be afraid?_ or _What did she mean 'how pathetic I am?'_

They ricocheted through her head until she fell asleep that night.

* * *

**Well, that's just the first chapter. I also noticed that this is the first Making Fiends fanfic. I'm so proud! ;'D**


	2. Try harder, Vendetta

**Aah! Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. I've been busy with schoolwork but now tests and stuff are being cut down, so I might have time to do stuff like this now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

* * *

The next day at school, Violet noticed Vendetta enter the classroom with a box in her hands. She had learned not to be afraid, mainly since she sat next to the Charlotte girl now.

"Uh.. okay, class. I thought today we could... read... a newspaper artice I found last night..." the teacher, Mr. Milk, looked at a bird with rather sharp teeth then at Vendetta who frowned. The bird squawked. "Oh! Okay, maybe..."

"I think it's time for recess." Vendetta said harshly.

"But... I--"

The bird squawked again.

"Um... okay..."

No one cheered as they walked up to the door (except Charlotte, of course.). She ran outside without a care in the world, followed by Vendetta and Violet. Violet had learned not to worry about the playground fiends from Charlotte, and walked up to the girl who was swinging on the monkey bars, swiftly avoiding the snake fiend. "Don't you have any brains?" she asked. Charlotte giggled. "Of course I do! They're filled with rainbows and butterflies!"

"Violet~!" Vendetta called, gesturing for her to 'come here.' Violet walked up to Vendetta, and folded her arms. "What is it? Is my patheticness in that box?"

"I will let you find out for yourself." she lifted the lid off the box, and out emerged a fiend that grew in size as it came out. It grew to be at least thrice the height of Violet, who was actually the tallest student. It had what looked like hundreds of long tentacles and sharp, threatening teeth. Violet looked up at it, then at Vendetta. "Is that all?"

"Attack her!"

"Attack me, fiend, and you'll lose your teeth."

The fiend grunted in question and looked at Vendetta nervously.

"Attack her!!" she demanded, pointing towards the other girl. "Destroy her! Eat her!"

The fiend reared up for an attack and charged with it's hundred tentacles towards Violet, only to be stopped by a powerful punch to the teeth. They all at once shattered and fell out of it's mouth. It roared in agony and retreated to a corner. "Told you." Violet said, wiping her fist on her jeans. "So," she turned to Vendetta. "Is that all?"

"My fiend!"

"Yes, your fiend. The one who should visit the dentist now..."

"You broke my fiend! You will pay!"

"I will pay, indeed. I will not, however, pay for it's dental insurance."

"You will pay... with your life! Fiends! Attack!!"

All at once and out of nowhere, the fiends emerged from the playground and charged toward Violet. A series of soccer-style kicks later, they were all splattered against the fence. "Really, Vendetta. You have to do better or I will wind up ending your reign."

Vendetta's jaw dropped. Charlotte ran up to Violet, squealing. "Do you play soccer?"

"Yeah..."

"You're really good! You should play with me sometime."

"Maybe later." she turned back to the shocked Vendetta. "Seriously. Try harder." she stated, and strolled back inside.

* * *

At the end of the day, Vendetta had managed to pull herself together on the walk home. She was walking with Violet, actually trying to engage in conversation.

"For a stupid girl, you are pretty tough. You defeated all my fiends. I will not give up."

"Thanks. But you might want to consider giving up."

"I will not. Instead," she wrapped an arm around her classmate. "I think you should consider joining me in my ruling role. What do you say? You seem super evil."

"I'll think about it. Besides..." she took a step forward, leaving Vendetta behind her. "The town is already in chaos with you around. I'll consider it, but you might become a victim if I did join you."

The rest of the walk took place in silence.

* * *

Once she got home, Violet was smiling. Perhaps she would team up with the overlord girl. It would be nice. She went to bed laughing that night, and it was a cackle that was heard throughout the neighborhood.

Maybe even Vendetta would get nightmares at the sound of it.


	3. Violet's Fiend

**I think I spoke too soon cause we had a surprise test in like, three subjects last week. Plus now I have to work on another project. But you don't care, you're just glad I got another chapter up. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

* * *

Violet and Vendetta were walking to school together that day. "Have you thought about it? No, wait! I do not want you to think about it. Instead, I would like for you to come to my house after school. I want you to make a fiend."

"...You_ make_ those things? No wonder they suck..."

"Do not question it. And do not question my authority! You have a lot of guts. I may need to make a fiend to tear them out if you keep this up."

"You were the one who asked me to join you, Vendetta. Besides, I don't think I can fear you anymore." Violet stared at the ground. "To tell the truth, I was afraid of you before. Until I met Charlotte, who was sort of my influence and told me there was nothing to be afraid of. I don't know why everyone's afraid of you. Honestly." she grinned and looked at Vendetta. "But working together, I think we will be able to scare Charlotte."

"That would be wonderful. Hearing her scream in fear for once."

"Instead of joy."

The same evil smile developed on Vendetta's lips as they walked up to the school.

* * *

In class, Mr. Milk was deadly afraid of the grins the two girls had on, and no one really learned anything.

At lunch, they both sat at their own table, because no one (but Charlotte) would sit with them.

At recess... lets just say that a hellahva lot more fiends were destroyed. Vendetta claimed it was 'practice' to be able to deal with unloyal fiends.

* * *

"Violet, I have to say... you are very powerful. Super evil. I cannot wait to see the fiend you make."

When they stepped into Vendetta's house, Violet pursed her lips in disgust. It was very dark and crawling with fiends. This girl was pathetic. It was like, without her fiends, she was nothing. The giant 'hamster' was the only one who seemed to be unafraid of Violet, and had followed them into the kitchen.

"Now," Vendetta set down a bowl and a bunch of ingredients on the table. "Make a fiend. I will not look." she turned her back and motioned for her hamster to turn around as well.

Violet stared at the ingredients in confusion. "Am I cooking?"

"Cooking? You are 'cooking' a fiend. Just get to it. Use whatever you want."

She picked up a black bag that had a skull on it. She opened it slightly, obviously it was never used. Fumes escaped from it and danced around her face, and she coughed. _Now, why wouldn't she use something like this? It's like not putting poison in a cake for someone you hate._ She poured a bunch of the black dust into the bowl.

A series of dangerous combinations later, Vendetta took the bowl into a separate room, and Violet waited in the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back out. "Violet, what did you use?"

"I want to keep it a secret. How did it come out?"

Vendetta's eyes were wide in shock as she gestured for her to follow her into the room. She did so, and what immediately caught her eye was the fiend she had created.

It looked... basically, like a dragon.

* * *

"I have been trying to make a dragon forever. Ever since I found out about this stuff." Vendetta stated. "I do not know how you did this, but I will allow you to keep it your secret. I will find out eventually."

The dragon was huge, big as a truck. And black. Black and dark red, and it had the same skull from the bag etched on its forehead. Violet grinned. _Idiot. So I guess it was dragon essence... _it turned its head toward Violet and ran over to her, licking her face with a forked tongue.

"It is_ affectionate!?_ Uuugh! This is just like Charlotte's fiend!!"

The dragon roared and huffed steam from it's nostrils. _"Don't ever compare me to that girl and her fiend."_ the voice seemed to come from the dragon, but it's mouth didn't move.

"It's telepathic. Cool." Violet said casually. "I can't wait to take it to school."


	4. Attack

**xD Wow... I'm kinda pathetic. I haven't uploaded much 'cause I haven't seen the show in a bit, right? :-/ ...So, sorry if any canons are out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

**

* * *

**Through a lot of wrestling, Vendetta and Violet managed to get the dragon into the compact 'shrinking' box Vendetta had used to store the fiend to attack Violet. It still sent telepathic threats into their minds, but they managed to ignore it. It certainly wouldn't fit through the door had it not been in there.

When they got to school, Violet was the one to reveal the fiend to Charlotte at recess.

"What's in the box~? Did you make cookies?!" Charlotte clapped her hands and giggled when Violet walked outside.

"...No."

"A cake~?"

"No."

"Ooh! Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise! Here, I'll close my eyes!" having said that, Charlotte covered her eyes, smiling. Violet glanced over her shoulder at Vendetta, who gave her a thumbs up. She looked back at the box and precariously lifted the lid...

The lid wasn't even removed when the dragon forced itself out, the atmosphere allowing it to grow back to it's original truck-size. Charlotte giggled again.

"..." Violet looked at Vendetta, then at the dragon. "D..Destroy her? Destroy her now." she gestured toward Charlotte, and even used Vendetta's accent for laughs. The dragon blew a puff of smoke out it's nose and merely brushed it's claw against Charlotte's back, throwing the girl to the ground.

"Ooh! Are we playing tag?" Charlotte wondered as she sat up and turned to look at the fiend. Her jaw dropped, and she stared at it.

"Are you scared?"

Charlotte didn't speak for a long time, until the dragon snorted again.

"A PUPPY!!!" Charlotte squealed, and hugged it's legs.

"What the--!?" Violet looked at Vendetta in question. The girl in pigtails angrily stormed up to Charlotte. "Is everything a stupid dog to you!?"

"I love puppies!! Thanks, Violet!!"

"Sure."

"No! Dragon-fiend, destroy Charlotte now!!"

"Dragon-fiend? Can't we name it something else?"

"Fiends do not need names. They exist to destroy."

"Looks like Riku doesn't exist to destroy..."

_"I scratched up her face."_

"That was the cement."

"Riku? What kind of a name is that?"

"It means 'slaughter', genius. Hey, Riku. Slaughter. Kill Charlotte. Stop her breathing."

The dragon lifted the leg Charlotte was clinging to, and threw her against the wall. The students who were watching gasped in horror, and Vendetta clapped. When Charlotte hit the ground, she stared at the two whom she thought were friends with curiosity in her eyes.

_Charlotte's POV_

I don't know what had happened. Hugs are free, right? I don't know why... but it hurts... my face.. my arm...

It hurt to stand up. I felt like crying. Was a puppy too much to ask?

I always wanted one. I call everything a puppy now, in hopes it'll turn into one. I still have the puppy Vendetta gave me. The paper-eating one? I named him Charlie...

But I don't get it...


	5. To bake a pretty cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

**

* * *

**_Charlotte's POV_

I wanted so desperately to make peace with these two. I don't want to get hurt again. I've decided to bake them a cake-- darnit! Where's the flour...

I've run out. And I thought there was some hope, too..

Maybe I can just ask Vendetta for some. She has lots of ingredients, right?

* * *

Charlotte carefully left her house and ran to Vendetta's, and knocked on the door. She waited a minute, to no answer. "Vendetta? Are you home?" she opened the door and peered inside, then skipped to the kitchen.

"Flour~ Flour..." she picked up a white bag and blew the dust off it. "This'll do!"

* * *

Back at her house, as Charlotte was waiting for her cake to cook, she happened to look outside and notice Vendetta, Violet, and their fiends looking around. She went outside and walked up to Vendetta. "What're you looking for?"

"Stupid girl! It is none of your business!"

"Vendie lost an ingredient. She really needs it, she uses it in everything she makes, apparently." Violet said plainly.

"Stop calling me 'Vendie'! And it is supposed to be a secret! Go back inside, stupid girl!"

With a simple nod and a smile, Charlotte went back inside.

* * *

When she opened the oven, Charlotte stepped back and screamed. In fear. I'll bet Vendetta and Violet smiled. Out of the oven emerged a cake. Sure, a cake. But cakes don't move on their own, nor do they have sharp teeth and claws...

It advanced on her, and she waved her hands in front of it. "Stop! Stop!"

It retracted it's claws. It's teeth disappeared. Now it was just a normal cake, resting on the plate on her lap.

Charlotte stared at it with uncertainty, then smiled. "It's perfect! I'll give it to them tomorrow~!"

* * *

**Oh crud, huh?  
Yes, I realize this one is short, but mainly 'cause it just includes Charlotte...**


	6. Counterattack

**Yesyes, I haven't updated. Not only did I forget about the show, I also abandoned my fan fictions for other summer things. Now that I'm back in school... I hope to keep this updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

* * *

Charlotte was more than happy to bring the cake to school the next day. It constantly growled though, and she just as constantly shushed it.

"VENDETTA!!!" she ran into the classroom with her box. "I'm sorry. Here!" she placed the box on her desk and lifted off the cover, revealing the cake.

"...A cake?" Vendetta wasn't impressed. Charlotte smiled and nodded. "I made it for you and Violet, but I can't seem to find her. Share it with her, okay?" she giggled as she walked off, to her desk.

Violet entered a few minutes later, and took her seat next to Vendetta. The dragon, now the size of Grudge, followed and sat on the floor next to her.

"What's that?" she looked at the cake.

"Charlotte made it. As an apology." she grimaced as she slid the plate over to Violet. "Stupid girl..."

Riku growled at it, and at that moment, the cake grew claws and teeth. It jumped onto Violet's face and scratched and bit, and just as quickly jumped to Vendetta and did the same. Grudge grabbed the cake when it attacked Vendetta, and proceeded to squish it into a lump of frosting and cake. Violet and Vendetta's faces kept a similar expression: shocked, impressed. Blood ran down scratches and dripped onto the desk. They looked over at Charlotte, who looked just as surprised. "I... I'm so- sorry..!! Vendetta! Violet! Are you okay?!" she ran up to them and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping their faces only to be slapped away. "I really had no idea it would do that! I didn't know! I- I borrowed some flour from you, Vendetta, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to... I didn't know it was evil..."

"...CHARLOTTE!" Vendetta stood and glared at the girl through fiery eyes. "That was not flour! That was my fiend mix! You will pay for this!" she grabbed Violet's hand and stormed out of the classroom, followed by Grudge and Riku.

Charlotte stared at the ground, tears dripping from her eyes. "I'm sorry, really..."


	7. Riku, slaughter

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the show. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

**

* * *

**

"Surely she realizes, that this is war!" Vendetta said angrily as she splashed water on her face in the bathroom. "I had no idea that the girl was so evil! I knew her quiz result was not just her own luck!" she handed some wet paper towels to Violet, who cleaned the cuts on her own face. "I didn't know either. She's so carefree and stupid, I didn't even consider that it was all a cover-up."

"Ha! But did you see her as we left? She was crying! I must say, for a stupid girl, she is a good actor."

"She really is. But now, what will we do?"

"Perhaps we can put Riku to good use."

"Perhaps."

"Can the dragon stall her? I would like to kill her today, or at least very soon. Just give her a bit of a warning, if that is possible."

"It's possible."

"Perfect. That's what we'll do. Have Riku attack the stupid girl and I will go home, and work on a new fiend."

"Aye-aye, Vendetta." she said, saluting sarcastically as the girl left. Violet stepped into the hall, motioning for her dragon to follow. Luckily, Charlotte was right there waiting for her. "Violet! I'm really sorry! I had no idea it was fiend mix, I thought it was flour! Please forgive me!"

"I'm not a forgiving person." Violet said, folding her arms. "And I'm certainly not going to forgive someone who scarred up my face. You might think we're even now, huh?" she walked over to her, standing just inches taller than the other girl. "I don't play to get _even_. I play to_ win_."

Leaving Charlotte in desperate tears, she backed away, standing next to the dragon now. "Cry all you want, drama queen. You've tested my patience this far." she clenched her fists, tight enough to make her nails break through her skin and make her palms bleed. "I hate you! Vendetta hates you too! No one likes you! Clamburg is the most depressing place ever, don't you see?!"

"I see!" Charlotte yelled, sobbing. "That's why I came! I wanted to cheer this place up!"

"You put yourself in some deep trouble, Charlotte! No one is your 'friend!' I'm not your friend, and neither is Vendetta! Everyone looks at you because we all think you're absolutely screwed!" she loosened her fists and sighed. "And that's because... you are." she stared at the floor, not feeling one bit of remorse for the crying girl. "I'm under orders to simply warn you that you're going to die soon." she folded her arms, and walked over to her, then kicked her to her side. "Although, I'm not one to follow orders, either. I don't care how angry Vendetta gets. But if I get rid of you now, she won't mess with me, that's for sure."

"Sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm... please... I don't want to die... I'm so sorry... I--"

"Riku," she said coldly, snapping her fingers. She pointed a shaking finger at Charlotte. "Slaughter."


	8. Down the Bloodstained Hall

**Sorry I fell off the face of the Earth, guys. Honestly I got bored of this and then forgot about it alltogether. But for the past week my brother has been nagging me to update this, so I suppose I should get to it. It's over soon anyway. The last chapter could have been the end. It was easy to predict what would happen. But then I decided against it, and so I'm giving you guys this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Amy Winfrey.**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm... please... I don't want to die... I'm so sorry... I-"

"Riku," she said coldly, snapping her fingers. She pointed a shaking finger at Charlotte. "Slaughter."

The dragon charged at Charlotte, not giving her a second to run. Riku grabbed the girl's shoulder with her jaw, lifting her off the ground and throwing her across the hall. There wasn't a bit of grace to it. She hit her head against the wall, and having been knocked unconscious, slid to the floor. The wall was stained with her blood, which brought a strangely pleasant smell to Violet's nose. She couldn't help laughing in the slightest as she gestured to the girl who laid on the floor now. "Finish her!"

"_Vendetta said..._"

"Have I ever cared what Vendetta said! You're my fiend, you'll do as I say! KILL HER!"

Without any more hesitation the dragon approached Charlotte, placing a claw over the girl's chest, ready to strike out her heart. Slowly her eyes opened.

"...Violet..."

"Shut up!"

"Violet... please... I just wanted to help everyone..."

"SHUT UP!" Violet gripped her head, as if trying to force away the guilt.

"I wanted to... make everyone happier... this place... was so sad..."

"KILL HER, DRAGON!"

"Forgive me, Violet."

The dragon struck her again, sending her flying down the hall. Violet fell to her knees and sobbed. Somehow, she had gotten to her. The emotional barrier she placed on her mind and heart had been broken... only by Charlotte.

"I shut away my feelings... so nothing would be precious to me... so this wouldn't happen..." she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "So I wouldn't kill without reason..."

"_You were born to kill, Violet, as was I..._" The dragon spoke to her in her mind. "_You can't let your emotions stop you. And now you've done it._"

"I..." she looked down the hall at Charlotte, who was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She got up and took slow steps toward her, each step seeming to put more weight on her shoulders and more tears in her eyes.

Her eyes were still open. She was still breathing.

"Charlotte... are you..."

"...Violet... help me..." she reached a hand toward the girl, and Violet backed away. "...S-Someone help! Charlotte! She's-" Violet ran down the hall, searching desperately for someone to be able to save the girl.

The dragon sat there in silence, staring at the girl. It seemed as though when Violet broke down, some of Riku's did as well. Half of her felt guilty. Half of her wanted her to be alive. Charlotte was their last hope.

She walked over to Charlotte, and sat down next with a claw hovering over her chest again. "There's only one way out of this, Charlotte..." this time when the dragon spoke, it seemed to come from the dragon's mouth. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Riku struck Charlotte once more, this time making sure she had killed her. The part that wanted to kill her was pleased. The part that wanted to save her had nearly died.

"Let's just end this." she said, smoke forming from her nostrils. She carefully blew fire at the walls surrounding them, and then let the ceiling collapse.

In another part of the building, Violet fell to her knees in front of Mr. Milk, and then fell to her side. Blood poured from her head, right where the ceiling had hit the dragon elsewhere.

* * *

Years later, long after the school was repaired and the town returned to it's normal depressing state, a girl from Vermont had moved there and joined the rest of them at the school.

"My name is Charlotte!"

A time after that, a girl would move there from France, going by the name Violet.


End file.
